Very Nice, Officer David
by romansilence
Summary: After a mission almost gone wrong Ziva needs Abby's strong, loving hand to get over her guilt.


Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Donald Bellisario Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended, no profit will be made.

Sexual Disclaimer: This story contains graphic depictions of consensual sex between two adult women with a BDSM twist.

It was written for the Fragments of Sappho challenge-a-thon. I claimed a prompt from shatterpath that requested: _NCIS: Abby/Ziva; Nasty Abby shocking an unsuspecting Ziva; no non-con. But you can make it rough!_ I'm not too sure about rough but I did my best. I hope you're not too disappointed shatterpath.

Special Thanks go to tonkylonks for the quick beta. English is not my first language; so, any remaining errors are mine. Feel free to let me know about them.

-x-x-x-

**Very nice, Officer David**

by

romansilence

()

Fragment 13:

Eros shock my  
>mind like mountain winds falling on oak trees<br>Sappho

-x-x-x-

Ziva David, Mossad liaison officer at the NCIS headquarters in Washington, D.C., was sitting in a bar she never had been in before and probably would never return to. It was dark and dingy, the kind of bar one chooses to be alone and brood; and that's what Ziva was doing. She was staring at her so far untouched drink and tried not to think.

This afternoon, for the fraction of a heartbeat she had frozen when the perp they had been sent to arrest had held Tony at gunpoint. She had been frozen in fear for her friend and co-worker. Mossad trained assassins do not freeze. She was getting soft, America was making her soft, caring for the people she worked with was making her soft, and she couldn't afford to be soft.

Petty officer Markam had raped and killed Lieutenant Jessica Patterson, his CO. Abby had found the forensics to prove it and everything should have been cut and dried. Go in, arrest Markam, get a confession, go home. Instead Markam had gotten the jump on Tony and had threatened to kill him. Then Tony had given her an almost imperceptible nod; she had pulled the trigger and Markam's head had exploded. Gibbs had patted her on the shoulder with a short "good work, David", but that didn't change the fact that she had frozen and that she should have been the one to enter the house first.

Tony and the others had gone to a local bar to celebrate his continued life, but she had excused herself citing a prior engagement. She was more in the mood to kick herself than to celebrate. Getting drunk would be a relief, but it was also the coward's way out, and so she had yet to touch her drink.

So far the character of the bar had kept would-be suitors away, the expression on her face had also helped, but now she felt a presence at her side, a very familiar presence. So, she didn't jump up to push the person away when a hand settled on her back.

"Is this your first drink, Officer David?"

"It's not your business."

"Is this your first drink, Officer David?" The voice now was close to her right ear.

Ziva kept her eyes trained on the rim of her glass, "Why do you ask?"

"Is this your first drink, Officer David?"

The insistence made Ziva turn her head. She had to look up to meet Abby's eyes and suddenly she couldn't help but answer, "Yes, it's my first drink. I haven't touched it yet. How did you find me?"

Abby raised her free hand and caressed Ziva's cheek with the back of her fingers, "Good girl, I want you sober when I take you home. And finding you was easy. I tracked your cell phone. Come."

Abby's other hand had wandered up Ziva's spine and was now at her neck. Her slender fingers closed and pushed her forward and off the barstool. Ziva put a few bills on the bar and allowed herself to be led away by the tall Goth. Abby's thumb stroked Ziva's soft skin while she guided her to her car.

She opened the passenger door, let Ziva sit down and fastened the seatbelt before Ziva had a chance to do it herself. The drive to Abby's apartment was silent. They found a parking space only half a block from the front door. Ziva moved her hand towards the seatbelt opener but Abby stopped her. She undid it herself after she had opened the passenger door.

Her left hand once again went to Ziva's neck and guided her along the street, through the front door, up the stairs and in her apartment. She didn't let go while she closed and secured the door. Abby led her to the far wall of her living room and opened a wall safe.

"Remove your weapons and your shoes." Abby stepped back and removed her hand from Ziva's neck. When Ziva didn't react immediately, she added, "Do it now. You don't want to be punished for that, do you?"

Ziva pulled her Sig from her side. She bent down and removed her back-up weapon complete with ankle holster, and ended with putting the knife she carried at her back in the small otherwise empty safe. Her boots and socks were next.

She stood up, pushed the safe door close without engaging the locking mechanism, and suddenly she was at a loss. She didn't know what to do now. It wasn't the first time that Abby had taken her home and opened her heart and her bed to the former assassin, but the usually exuberant forensic scientist had never before exuded such quiet strength and authority.

"Turn around and come here," Abby ordered.

Abby was standing in the middle of the room. She was still wearing her plateau boots and the plaited mini skirt she had worn to work but she had put her hair up and removed the collar with the spikes. Ziva's eyes first wandered to the spider web tattoo at Abby's neck, but then were riveted to Abby's intense green eyes.

Yes, there definitively was something different about Abby this evening.

Abby kissed her forehead and began to open the buckle of Ziva's belt. She pulled it out of its loops and put it on the armrest of the couch, "We'll need that later, Officer David."

Ziva shivered at the timbre of Abby's voice, or was it at the implied threat, the implied promise? Whatever it was, the reaction made Abby smile, but Ziva didn't get to see that smile for long because her shirts were pulled over her head unceremoniously, leaving her in her cargo pants and a black lace bra.

Abby whistled, "Very nice, Officer David. Do you also wear the corresponding panties?"

Her index finger retraced the pattern of the rim of the cups; Ziva's nipples hardened and her mouth suddenly went dry, but she managed a slow nod. Abby licked her lips and Ziva's eyes widened. Abby undid the buttons of Ziva's fly and her cargo pants slit down her legs and bundled at her feet.

"Indeed, very nice, Officer David, too bad that it will have to go."

Abby slowly pushed the shoulder straps of Ziva's bra down and brushed over the hard nipples while opening the front clasp. She went down on a knee and pulled the panties down as well. The neatly trimmed dark hair between Ziva's legs glistened with wetness. Abby gave it a quick kiss before she made Ziva step out of her pants and panties.

She came back up and pulled a leather strip with a buckle at the end from behind her back, "Will you be mine tonight, Officer David? Will you let me do with you as I please, without questioning or protest?"

Abby held the leather strip up and Ziva stepped forward until she felt the soft leather touch her throat. Abby fastened the inch-wide collar around Ziva's neck and gave her chaste kiss on the lips. She took two steps back to have a better view and Ziva instinctively clasped her hands behind her back. She felt her heart beating in her throat. Abby's dark green eyes held her captive, but despite the collar around her neck she was not sure if she would be able to go through with it. She was not a submissive, if anything she had been the dominant partner in her sexual relationships – except for Jenny and Abby, with them she never had had to play a role.

"Beautiful, Officer David, absolutely beautiful. Are you ready to get your reward for having saved Tony's life?"

Ziva's face fell, she abruptly turned around and her hands began to nestle at her collar, "I can't do this, Abby, I can't."

Abby was with her an instant later and pressed her taller frame against Ziva's naked back, "Stop it, Ziva. Only the one who put the collar around your neck is allowed to take it off."

Ziva's hands sank to her side but her body was as taut as a bowstring.

"I will take it off, but first tell me what you can't do. Trust me; nothing will happen without your consent. You were so beautiful that I forgot about the safe words. If it gets too much for you and you need a break you use the word 'Shepard' and if you want to end our game you'll use 'Gibbs'. Do you understand?"

Ziva nodded but didn't say anything. Abby turned the unresisting Israeli around and just held her. The tension in Ziva's body slowly dissipated and Abby repeated her question, "Tell me what you can't do."

Ziva stayed silent but pressed closer against Abby's body.

"You only have to use the safe word to end it now, Ziva, it's your choice."

Abby waited patiently, holding her sometimes lover and first time submissive in her arms. Her hands roamed over the smooth expanse of Ziva's back. A few minutes later she said, "I know that you're a big, bad spy, Ziva. I don't want you to be what you are not. Follow your heart, Ziva. If you can't be all mine for tonight, just say the word and we'll get something to eat and make love like we usually would."

Ziva felt safe in Abby's arms and with her face hidden against Abby's chest, free from the deep green eyes she could admit to herself what she wanted to say, what she knew to be true. Abby was safe, Abby's arms were home, wearing her collar was not playing a game, it felt right.

"I want to be yours." Ziva gathered all of her courage and looked up. "It was my fault that Tony even was in danger."

Abby's reaction was instantaneous; she grabbed Ziva's upper arms and pushed her back. Her compassionate eyes were suddenly cold and commanding, "Oh no, Officer David, you don't get to do this. Tonight you are mine, body, heart and soul. You don't get to feel guilty. I don't allow you to feel guilty. Tonight my opinion is the only one that counts and I tell you that you did what you were supposed to do, you kept your partner safe."

Ziva's heart skipped a beat at the vehemence of Abby's words. Her chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise and suddenly her earlier self-recriminations were no longer that important.

She lowered her eyes and said, "Yes, Abby, I'm yours, body, heart and soul."

"Tonight, it's Mistress or Mistress Abigail, Officer David," Abby answered with a smile and pulled Ziva back towards her. She had one hand in Ziva's neck and the other at the small of her back.

Abby retraced Ziva's lips with the tip of her tongue. Usually their kisses were heated, competitive, both tongues fighting for dominance. This time Abby took the lead and it took Ziva's breath away. Her heart started to beat faster and the longer the kiss lasted the less her guilty conscience spoke up. She leaned into the kiss.

The fabric of Abby's T-shirt rubbed against her nipples. Ziva closed her arms around Abby's waist to get more contact. Abby allowed it and Ziva decided it would be even better if she could feel Abby's skin on her own instead of her clothing. She began to tuck on the shirt to pull it out of the waistband of Abby's skirt, and the kiss ended, abruptly.

"Hands behind your back, Officer David. What do you think you're doing?"

Abby had once again pushed her back; her voice was hard and cold. Ziva's heartbeat answered to the reprimand, "I'm sorry, Mistress Abigail. It was worth a try, yes?"

"Sorry is not enough, Officer David. That was very presumptuous of you. You do understand that such behavior needs to be punished, right? Do you submit to be punished?"

"Yes, Mistress," Ziva's voice was soft and for a moment her eyes flickered to her belt.

"Oh no, Officer David. The belt is for later. You'll have to earn it. You'll have to get more creative in choosing your punishment, baby."

"Choose my punishment, Mistress?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, Officer David."

Abby caressed the soft sides of Ziva's breasts and Ziva pushed her chest out for more contact. Abby pinched her nipples in reprimand.

"As punishment I will not be allowed to have an orgasm without permission, yes?"

"Poor baby, that's not a punishment. That's a given. You are mine; of course you will not come without my permission."

Ziva's pupils widened, a small part of her wanted to run, it wanted to get out of this situation before she lost the last remnants of control over what was happening, but Abby's eyes held her in place, her eyes and the need to do just that, to let go of her control, to trust her companion, her Mistress completely.

She lowered her eyes and whispered, "Forbid me to speak, Mistress."

Abby rewarded the idea with a bright smile and a kiss. Once past a certain point of arousal Ziva was a very vocal lover and having to rein that in would really be a punishment for her.

"Very good, Officer David. So, shall it be."

Abby picked up the belt and bound Ziva's hands in front of her. It was more symbolical than anything but Abby liked the visual. She stepped around her willing captive, once again put a hand in her neck and led her to the guest bedroom since her coffin was not conducive to the kind of activity she had in mind.

When they passed the full-length mirror in the corridor Abby had put there to make it appear bigger and longer than it really was Ziva stopped abruptly. She stared at their reflection, but more than by the contrast of her tanned and Abby's pale skin and Abby's clothes and her nakedness her eyes were drawn to the collar she was wearing. With all the sensations that had been and still were coursing through her veins she had all but forgotten about it. Now she stared.

In the middle of the inch-wide dark leather was an ornament made of dozens of tiny golden nails. They formed a Star of David, just like the one she was wearing at her neck and never took off. Abby must have custom ordered the collar just for her.

Ziva raised her bound hands and touched the Star with the tips of her fingers. A sense of wonder and belonging filled her. The collar was visible proof that Abby had put a lot of thought in what they were doing now. It was proof that she not just acted on a whim.

Ziva turned her head and wanted to thank her lover. She opened her mouth to speak but Abby put a finger on her lips, a gentle reminder that she was not allowed to speak. Moreover, it was not necessary; Ziva's eyes had been eloquent enough. She smiled and said, "You're welcome, Ziva."

In the guest room Abby pulled the comforter off the king-size bed and ordered Ziva to lie down in the middle and put her hands above her head. Ziva obeyed with a smile. She even grabbed the metal bars of the headrest and spread her legs in invitation and surrender.

Abby licked her lips at the sight of the glistening wetness between Ziva's thighs. She pushed the start button on the small stereo she kept on the dresser and the room filled with the softly purring voice of Billie Holiday. Though not her usual choice of music, Abby moved sensually to it. Her whole body was swaying and undulating while she slowly undressed. She even managed to make getting out of her plateau boots look sexy.

Ziva had to swallow a few times to combat the sudden dryness of her throat. Abby was so incredibly beautiful and she longed to touch her soft, alabaster skin, but she held her position. She wanted to tell her what just looking at Abby strip was doing to her, how it made her meld inside, how much her nipples ached and her clit throbbed, but all she could do was moan and squirm.

Abby pulled a 19th Century doctor's bag from under the bed and opened it. She removed a blood red candle and a lighter, a knife with a ten-inch long blade in a sheath and two mink mittens. She put everything on the nightstand. She bent down and kissed Ziva who arched her back to get more contact with Abby's breasts.

"So eager, Officer David. All in good time. Close your eyes, they're too distracting. I don't want you to move, and don't forget that you're not allowed to speak."

Abby put the mittens on and climbed between Ziva's spread legs. The scent of Ziva's arousal was strong and heady. It told Abby that it probably wouldn't take more than to touch her clitoris for a few moments to make the other woman come. But that was not what she had in mind. Instead Abby let her mink covered hands glide systematically over Ziva's shins and her thighs. She worked her way up to the hips and waist, carefully avoiding the apex of her thighs. Ziva squirmed and moaned.

"No squirming, Officer David!"

Ziva sighed but obeyed immediately.

"That's my good girl," Abby praised her and resumed her ministrations.

She knew from experience that the fur rub made the skin extremely sensitive. It basically turned the whole skin into an erogenous zone, making the recipient burn with desire. She knew exactly how that felt and admired Ziva's incredible self-control. The only outward signs that she was affected at all were her rapid breathing and tendons and muscles standing out in her arms from holding onto the headboard. When she started to focus on Ziva's breasts a tremor ran through Ziva's body but she quickly got herself back under control.

The wetness between her own thighs told Abby that it was time for the next step. She removed one of the mittens and lightened the red candle. She pinched Ziva's nipple and was rewarded by another tremor Ziva couldn't suppress. Then the second mitten was gone and Abby's warm hands were kneading Ziva's firm globes.

Ziva moaned and groaned but kept her torso absolutely still. The combination of complete surrender and perfect self-control made Abby even hornier. She had to act before she lost control herself.

Abby grabbed the candle from the nightstand. She angled it and a thick drop of liquid wax landed squarely on Ziva's right nipple. Ziva's eyes shot open at the sudden pain and the corresponding throbbing between her legs. A second drop fell and it was as if the two parts of her anatomy were hardwired together.

Abby's smile was bright enough to power her lab and her usually bright green eyes had darkened to a smoky jade, "You're doing well, Officer David. You can keep your eyes open."

Ziva relaxed at the praise. She greeted the next drop with a sensual moan that sent a thrill through Abby's body. Abby's free hand roamed all over Ziva's torso. She used her fingernails to increase the tingling sensation the mittens had created. Ziva's moans and groans were sweet to her ears and fuelled her desires. She covered Ziva's left nipple and aureole in wax as she had the right. Abby let the red liquid drop until it ran down the sides of Ziva's breasts and pooled between them. She put the candle away and used her index finger to write her initials in the valley between Ziva's breasts, a big A with an S underneath, the uppermost part of the S barely touching the horizontal bar of the A.

Ziva's eyes were pleading with her. Abby felt Ziva's wetness coating her knee, her own clit was throbbing. It was time. She scooted back and thrust three of her fingers in Ziva's sex. Ziva's inner muscles clenched, her hips bucked, but she kept holding onto the headboard bars, white-knuckled.

Abby used her free hand to touch her own clitoris and Ziva broke her silence, "Please, Mistress, please let me come. The way you fuck me, gods, please. I need it. You're so beautiful, please, Mistress, please, I need to come."

Abby smiled triumphantly at the fact that she had found the proud Israeli's breaking point and let her plead for a bit more. She began to flutter and thrust alternately and ordered, "Come for me, Officer David."

Ziva's inner muscles spasmed, her breathing was as ragged as if she had just made the first place at the New York Marathon. Her arms and legs were shaking from the force of her orgasm. Her eyes rolled and she lost consciousness. The sight made Abby come, not as forcefully as Ziva but still memorable.

Even unconscious Ziva's nervous system rode out her climax. The feeling of her fingers still being squeezed led Abby come a second time. She reluctantly removed her hand and licked her fingers clean. From the first time Abby had loved the taste and texture of Ziva's juices but that night it seemed even more intense, more Ziva.

When she had sufficiently recovered she crawled at Ziva's side, careful not to touch the still cooling wax. Abby removed the belt from Ziva's wrists and began to massage her still taut muscles. The slight pain that created woke Ziva up and she blinked sheepishly at her Mistress.

"Welcome back, Officer David. I'm very proud of you for holding out as long as you did and for waiting for permission to come, but you also spoke without permission. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ziva's chocolate brown eyes were soft and her expression contrite when she said, "I'm sorry, Mistress Abigail. Please, punish me."

"That's what I wanted to hear, Officer David, but it will have to wait. Our first order of business is to get rid of your wax adornments. Scoot down a bit. I want you to clean me and then make me come while I clean up your mess. If you get me to come before I'm finished with you, you'll be allowed to choose your own punishment."

For a moment Ziva's eyes blazed at the challenge that was speaking to her competitive nature, but pleasing Abby soon took precedence.

Abby knelt over Ziva's head. Ziva breathed in Abby's scent and barely felt the flat of the knife scraping over her still extremely sensitive skin. She licked Abby's thighs clean and retraced her folds, creating new wetness. Abby's clit seemed to jump when she touched her with the tip of her tongue for the first time and her inner muscles clenched in sympathy around nothing. She missed Abby's fingers buried deep in her core, it was almost painful.

So, Ziva did the only thing she could do; she focused on her task. Her own arousal slowly slid to the back of her awareness. All she could see was Abby's shaven sex. All she could smell was Abby's scent. All she could taste was Abby, and she heard Abby softly humming along with Lady Day. She peripherally felt the cold steel of the blade on her skin and wished that she could see Abby at work, scraping the wax off of her.

Her skin was still burning where the wax had hit her mink sensitized skin, but deep down she welcomed the slight discomfort. Her Mistress had gifted her with this sensation and she intended to enjoy every moment of it, all the while making sure that Abby also got what she deserved and needed.

Abby came the moment the last speck of wax was removed. Ziva, however, didn't stop her ministrations. She made sure to lap up every last drop of Abby's juices and decided that her lover tasted better than ever before. Abby recovered surprisingly quickly and knelt at Ziva's side. She kissed and licked the reddened skin of her breasts. Ziva squirmed in response, she wanted more contact.

"No squirming, Officer David," Abby ordered.

Ziva stopped herself and whispered, "Yes, Mistress Abigail. I'm sorry."

Abby just smiled in answer and continued to soothe the burning. Ziva felt herself relax and for once she didn't mind feeling what her trainers would have called a sign of weakness. Suddenly, the soft touches and kisses were gone but before she had a chance to say anything, Abby claimed her lips and she opened them to let the tongue in. She reveled in Abby's dominance and relaxed even more.

When Abby had to breathe she broke the kiss and told Ziva that she was proud of her. Simultaneously she stroked Ziva's firm breasts and sides. She asked, "Are you ready for your punishment, Officer David?"

"Yes Mistress. I know I don't have the right to ask, but could you please punish me with the belt," Ziva begged.

"I could, but only if you tell me why."

"If you use the belt on me I will remember it every time I wear the belt, yes. It will make it special to me and except for the two of us no one will know just how special."

Abby gave her another breathtaking kiss, "I like the way you think, Officer David. Turn around and get on your knees and elbows, and close your eyes."

"Yes Mistress."

Abby smiled when Ziva immediately flipped over and pulled her knees under her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Abby caressed the small of her back and her buttocks and Ziva sighed in relief and leaned into the touch.

"Eager, aren't we, Officer David?"

Ziva could hear the smile in Abby's voice, but she was startled when she felt the mattress move unexpectedly. She heard her rummage in the doctor's bag, but she couldn't place what she heard, and then Abby's hand was back and stroked her buttocks. Ziva purred softly.

"Try to stay as relaxed as you can. I won't go easy on you, Officer David."

Ziva felt the mattress dip and from the angle she surmised that Abby had put a foot on the bed for leverage. She heard the sound of leather whistling through air and the first stroke hit the fleshiest part of her behind. It burned and she knew that it would probably leave marks but she didn't care. She couldn't remember a time when she had last felt this relaxed and safe and protected.

The second stroke hit slightly above the first and this time the pain spread even faster. After three more, Ziva became aware that Abby timed her strokes in synch with her breathing rhythm. Only then did she fully let the pain get to her and to her own surprise she felt herself getting wet again.

Abby kept her rhythm up while making sure not to hit the same spot twice. She smiled at Ziva's reaction who was getting more relaxed and aroused with every stroke. Her buttocks had turned into a nice shade of dark red, but she showed no signs of distress; so Abby continued with the spanking.

She knew Ziva could end this with a word. She could end it with the flick of her wrist. Abby knew that she was no match for Ziva's strength and experience. And that's what made Ziva's willing surrender all the more valuable. It was a gift she had no intention not to honor.

Abby let the belt drop to the floor and positioned herself behind Ziva. Abby wanted to surprise her lover but the sight of her bright red buttocks was just too enticing. She ran her hands over Ziva's comparatively cool hips and then wandered to her butt cheeks. Ziva pressed against her, if by instinct or design was hard to tell. Abby let one of her hands glide deeper. Ziva was wet. She was dripping wet.

She was ready. Abby kept one hand on Ziva's hip while the other directed the dildo she had attached to the harness she now was wearing toward Ziva's vagina. She began to thrust, slowly at first. Every time her pelvis his Ziva's reddened behind Ziva moaned and it fuelled Abby's desire.

"Dear gods, please, harder, fuck me," Ziva pleaded. "I need you, harder, please, Dear spirits."

And Abby obliged. She sped up her thrusting and Ziva met her with every move. Abby encouraged her, "That's it, baby. Let it go. You're mine, give it all to me. Do it, Officer David, come for me, come with me."

Abby bent forward to balance her weight on one of her arms while she kneaded one of Ziva's breasts, and when their orgasm hit she lost her balance. They toppled over onto the mattress. Abby's phallus slipped out with a wet plot that made Abby giggle. The sound was infectious and soon both were laughing.

Abby pushed herself back on her knees to remove the harness. Ziva immediately missed the grounding weight on her back, but she used the opportunity to turn around and pull Abby in her arms. She let her hands roam over Abby's soft skin, her back and her sides, careful to stay away from the various ticklish spots she had found some time ago. Abby gently kissed Ziva's reddened nipples and a few minutes later they were both asleep.

When Ziva opened her eyes hours later, she was spooning Abby from behind. Abby's butt cheeks pressed against her pelvis and she smiled at how right and familiar that felt. The digital clock on the stereo told her that it was time to get up and go for her morning run but the gentle curve of Abby's neck right in front of her was much more tempting. So, she gave in and put tiny kisses from the collarbone to the pulse point. Abby giggled and turned around. She smiled at Ziva and Ziva smiled back.

"You're so beautiful, my Abigail. Thank you."

"I should thank you, Zee. Last night was a true gift to me. You were so open, so perfect. Thank you."

Abby reached up and started to unfasten the collar but Ziva stopped her, "Please, let me keep it for a while. It makes me feel free and safe."

The tall Goth kissed her, softly at first and then demanding. Ziva melted into the kiss. Her heart began to beat faster and she felt herself getting wet. Her body had never responded that quickly to a lover. Abby pulled her closer and began to caress her spanked red buttocks. At the first contact Ziva flinched, but then she pressed against Abby's hand.

"Does it still hurt, Zee?"

"It feels wonderful, Mistress. I have a hard time to see the burning in my behind as a punishment."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time," Abby answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Why are you thanking me now?" Abby asked with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Because there will be a next time, yes."

"Yes, my Zee, there will be a next time and a time after the next time and a time after that for as long as you want."

"This is more than just a game for you?" Ziva asked and Abby nodded slowly. "Good, I like belonging to you, my Abigail."

"You, Officer Ziva David, are a force of nature, and only a fool tries to command the wind."

"And your parents didn't raise a fool, yes. Would you allow me to make love to you, Mistress?"

THE x E N D


End file.
